


HUGE Success

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Extreme Weight Gain, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: I thought Symmetra was rather underexplored in terms of fat kink stuff, so here's a story with her.





	HUGE Success

Symmetra remembered how it started, innocently enough, with a simple experiment. Normally, she would use her laser turret for offensive purposes, placing them in specific places to ambush and eliminate the enemy team. However, she considered expanding their function, so they could provide healing support to her teammates. Eventually, this evolved into modifying her turrets to essentially feed her teammates remotely, to beam the necessary nutrition directly into them. It would keep them focused and energized during battle, and prevent any unnecessary breaks for food during a match. After all, disorder was the true enemy of humanity, and what more basic a cause for disorder was there besides hunger?

After spending a few weeks tweaking her turrets, she finally got a prototype working. She decided that she herself would be as good a test subject as any for her new device. It was easy enough to assemble. All she needed to do was to manipulate her hard-light powers, allowing her turrets to project beams that would simulate the nutrients of food rather than harmful energy. The nutrients would be beamed directly into their body, without the need for stopping to eat. The beams also possessed slight regenerative properties, allowing for on-the-go healing. It wasn't nearly at the same level as Mercy's, but it was still a vast improvement over nothing. And, if nothing else, it satisfied her need for balance, with her turrets serving as both deadly traps and healing bastions for her allies. 

Or at least, that was the intent. She hadn't tested it yet, and as said previously, she took it upon herself to serve as her own test subject. She placed the newly modified turret on the table, and stepped within its radius. It fired a concentrated beam at her, just as she had intended, colored a bright yellow instead of blue, confirming that, at the very least, it wasn't fatal. 

The sensation was unusual, to say the least. Her stomach felt like it was filling, but without the feeling of food going down her throat, it was alien and took some time to get used to. Before long, she would notice that her stomach didn't just feel like it was filling, it seemed to be actually filling as well. Her flat, well-toned stomach began to bloat out, as if she was nursing a long food baby after a massive meal. Her dress began to stretch, in an attempt to contain her growing belly. 

Symmetra immediately reached towards her turret, in hopes of shutting it off before she got any larger. Unfortunately, her turret, just as the weapon she used on the battlefield, would grow in intensity the longer it was focused on a target. Her stomach bloated out at an incrementally increasing rate. Her stomach went from looking tight and stuffed to soft and fatty. Symmetra's dress was made from a futuristic material that allowed it to stretch to accommodate whatever happened to the wearer's body, so she wouldn't have to worry about indecency on top of everything else, even though nobody else was around.

Her increased weight made her slow down during her journey from where she stood to where her turret was placed, which would, in turn, allow the constant stream of nutrients to fatten her up even more. Her stomach wasn't the only thing to bear a layer of fat, her arms and thicks had both gained considerable thickness, and a double-chin was moments away from forming as well.

She felt herself grow exhausted, as she struggled just to move her own body with all of that newfound weight added. Her stomach had doubled in size, now hanging over her lap, with her arms fully fat and wobbling, and her face round and puffy. Eventually, she gave up on the hope of ever reaching the turret, as her own weight simply became too much to work with. She accepted that she would keep growing forever, perhaps until she exploded, or became planet-sized. 

Fortunately, her turret had a limit, and the beam began to waver. The machine sputtered and smoked, as it overloaded, and burst in a storm of sparks, leaving only a smell of burning and fried foods behind. 

Symmetra sighed, as she wiped a buildup of sweat from her brow. She ran her hands all over her newfound body, and the mountains of soft, fatty brown flesh that now jutted out from her, just to make sure what she was seeing was real. It wouldn't be long until she was deployed into a match again, and she couldn't imagine she would be able to move much with this much weight to deal with. Nor was working all of her weight off inside any kind of reasonable time frame a possibility either. So she would be stuck, barely mobile, trying to protect and assist the Overwatch unit. It didn't seem the most desirable of situations to be in. Perhaps she could persuade Zarya into lifting her around the battlefield...

It occurred to her, all of a sudden, that there was a way to deal with her newfound weight and the problems that came with it. How could she forget, one of the main functions of her hard-light powers were to create teleporters. She could simply deploy her teleporters more frequently, and use those to get around the battlefield instantly, without her corpulence getting in the way. 

Before she was deployed for the next match, she made sure to inform her teammates of her new condition, how she got it, and how she planned to deal with it. They all seemed relatively understanding, or perhaps didn't want to offend Symmetra, for fear of what she could do to them if she ever decided to sit on top of them. They agreed that Symmetra's role was not a particularly mobile one, and as long as she could keep up her talent for skillful placement of her turrets and teleporters, she would still be an asset to the Overwatch unit. 

Symmetra's team was set to defense, put in charge of defending two zones in Hanamura. Symmetra always excelled at this location, as it was filled with plenty of doors and chokepoints for her turrets to be placed. Apparently, her idea to have Zarya carry her around wasn't too unrealistic. The titanic Russian woman agreed to move Symmetra around, so she could place her turrets and move on her own. Even with Zarya's unbelievable might, she still struggled to carry her. Symmetra's layers upon layers of fat drooped down, smothering Zarya with their warmth like a massive, oppressive blanket. 

By time Zarya reached the first location the teleporter would be placed at, her and Symmetra were sweating an equal amount. Zarya laid her down on the ground, which creaked beneath her, while Symmetra set up the first teleporter. "One more to go" Symmetra said, panting slightly. 

Zarya took a deep breath, and hoisted Symmetra above her head once more. She trudged towards the second control point, where the last teleporter would be placed. She felt a moment of kinship with Atlas, as she too felt like she was carrying an entire planet on her shoulders. She had teasingly said that she would "carry" her team in the past, but she never expected it to be this literal. 

Zarya plopped her at the location of the second teleporter. "No more, you must use your teleporters to move yourself around now" she said. Zarya was still a bit shocked that she had finally found something so heavy that even she could not lift it. She considered using Symmetra as a weight in the future if she would let her, but for now, she wanted to do anything besides hoist her comrade over her head again. She returned to the rest of her teammates, hoping that Mercy could help her with the muscle she had pulled before the match started. 

Symmetra used her hard light to create a second teleporter, giving her a back-and-forth method of transportation between each of the two teleporters, and her team's home base. Now, she had access to most of the arena, only having to move far enough to reach each teleporter. 

Although she had promised Zarya she would only need to lay two sets of teleporters, there was a third she wanted. She stepped into the teleporter leading back to their base. Once inside, she mustered up all of her strength, and waddled towards the makeshift kitchen, where food and rations were held. She placed a teleporter there, so she could reach her hand through any time if she wanted to stuff her face in the middle of battle. Her incident with the turret had change her in more ways than just the physical, and she now felt the need to eat far more often than she used to, as the deep gurgling from her massive fatty gut indicated. The kitchen was once stocked with only the most basic and necessary of food, but as the Overwatch crew expanded, particularly with the inclusion of Roadhog, other things were added as well. Now it contained the fatty, greasy foods that Symmetra's stomach now demanded. 

Her setup was perfect, now. Without overexerting her obese body, she could travel from point to point, set up her turrets and grab a bite to eat whenever she wanted. If that wasn't an example of perfect balance, she didn't know what was. 

The match began, and the offensive team made their advance. As usual, they made a reckless charge towards the first point, not realizing that Mercy had placed her turrets above the doorway. The beams gradually ate away at their vitality, until they lay defeated on the ground. Symmetra watched comfortably from the corner of the point, munching on a burger she had pulled through the portal. Symmetra's stomach wasn't used to all of the greasy food she had pumped into it, and a loud belch escaped from her lips. It was loud enough, unfortunately, to alert the enemy Junkrat who had just blown up all of her turrets with a single detonation of his mine. 

"There you are" he said, eyes narrowing in Symmetra's direction, hands wrapped eagerly around the trigger of his gun, ready to fire a volley of explosives at her. 

And to make matters worse, Symmetra had drifted too far away from her teleporter to just slip through to safety. She would have to walk, and in her current state, that would be quite the task. She rose to her feet, legs wobbling under all the weight above them. She threw her weight towards the teleporter. She managed to slip in just in time, before the first explosive hit her, sending her body to the second control point. She was panting and gasping for air, as if she had run a marathon, as opposed to only taking a few steps. 

By time her head was no longer shrouded in exhausted fog, the enemy team had already made their advance on the second point. Symmetra was far too exhausted to waddle over to place a turret. She just sat there uselessly, munching on a handful of fries from the food stash as the countdown to her team's defeat continued.

The other team had won, seizing the point while Symmetra could only watch and try her best to stifle the thunderous belches rumbling away inside her stomach. 

Relying on Zarya and her teleporters would only be a temporary solution. She needed to learn to move on her own, with all of her added weight, and she knew just who to ask. It needed to be someone already experienced in moving around with a staggering amount of fat. 

"Excuse me?" Symmetra asked, gently poking the tall, bloated masked man on the shoulder. "I need your help for something" she said as Roadhog turned around...


End file.
